A surveillance camera is typically positioned so that it is able to record actions occurring in a region of interest. The manner in which the camera's position is adjusted may vary with the type of camera and the nature of the installation. For example, the position of a dome camera that is mounted flush against a ceiling may be adjusted by rotating the dome camera against the ceiling, while the position of a bullet camera that is connected to an arm mounted to a wall may be adjusted by moving the arm. Regardless of the nature of the installation or type of camera, the camera's position is typically adjusted by a technician when installing the camera and from time to time during the life of the camera.